


Jwala Kiritam

by arpita, thelonewolfwrites



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, What the fuck did I just write, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: An AU where Bhalla becomes the King after the Kalakeya War and Baahu graces the position of the Commander-in-chief of the Mahishmati Army.With the threat of a covert mission looming over Baahu's head, Bhalla is torn with grief and becomes heady with lust at the same time. Ahem, then it's just filthy smut. (Sorry, y'all, I can't write summaries for shit. )
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Bhallaladeva
Comments: 27
Kudos: 15





	1. Rahasya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).

> This fic is inspired by @spiffycups 's Sacrilege. 
> 
> Fact checked by @carminavulcana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by @thelonewolfwrites.

Baahu slackened on the settee, sprawled on the velvety plushness. Like an alley cat, he purred a little, seeking the attention of his lover. 

The King of Mahishmati was too busy for his antics. He had urgent matters of the state to attend to. His sole focus remained on the scrolls, intimating his thoughts to Maharaja Akāmbaram's request to borrow his elite squad for a covert operation. 

An assassin had infiltrated Sālankāyana and the heir to the throne was in grave danger. Akāmbaram consigned a dove to the first person he could think of, his comrade in arms, Maharaja Bhallaladeva of Mahishmati. 

The only living soul the King placed faith in. 

_ This will be Baahubali's clandestine mission _ , Bhalla ascertained. Who best to track the son-of-a-bitch than the Royal Commander-in-Chief of the Mahishmati Army! 

Yes, he would get the job done in solemn secrecy. 

But what about his lover? He could very well be sending him to his death. 

He knew his Baahu could handle anything yet something ticked in him and he was left to make a choice. 

Baahu, vying for his attention on the _divan_ nearly fell off trying to look sexy.

He huffed in exasperation. 

"Bhalla, stop fucking around with that scroll. You have been toying with the edges for far too long."

With a resident smirk on his face, Bhalla folded the scroll and set it on the table. 

"The ever attention-seeking, Baahu. Cannot go minutes without my gaze on your bare arse. " A grin graced his face and he ogled the mighty creation of  _ Parameshwara  _ before him. 

"Well, you know me, Bhalla. I thrive for your gaze on my  **bare arse. **

Bhalla drew a sharp intake of breath. This zealous creature had changed his life forever. He could not imagine a world without his presence and the daunting idea of sending him away loomed over him. 

"I  **need** you, Baahu. Right now." Came the command from the King. "Strip." Bhalla growled and the Commander-in-chief surrendered. 

Baahu didn't wait for a second more. Soft wisps filled the air, his clothing fell to the polished marble floor. First came off the dagger sheath, followed by his  _ angavastram  _ and the gossamer maroon and gold tunic. 

_ Tch. Tch. _

_ _ "Indeed, you are a work of art, Baahu. " 

The King's hand wandered dangerously close to his crotch and he did not break eye-contact with Baahu. 

Gulping, he proceeded to palm himself vigorously with one hand and with the other, he was about to strip himself of the prestigious golden crown. 

Baahu took two strides towards his Maharaja and gripped his left hand like vice. 

"She stays. " He whispered in his ears, licking his earlobe in fervour. Nibbling it further, welcoming delicious pants from Bhalla. 

Nothing felt wrong about this relationship with Baahu but it had to be concealed. They took a blood oath to fend off the haters and conspirators of the  _ Mahishmatian _ throne. 

No one can know of the Maharaja's weakness. No, not a soul. He would nip it in the womb if he had to. His paranoia knew no bounds as he feared that Baahu could be a potential pawn in his enemies' schemes. Bhalla will do anything to protect his brother, his lover.

His  _ dhoti _ came loose and his engorged manhood stood proud in his corrugated palm. He scoured further, creating a steady rhythm with Baahu in close proximity, the scent of his neck sending him into a frenzy. 

Baahu began to suck his sculpted neck roughly, only to earn a rugged pull at his hair. 

"Fuck, you're sexy when you get all worked up. Look at your cock, yearning for my touch.  _ Little _ Bhalla has been a very naughty boy, tch tch. "

Bhalla only groaned in response. He clamored for his touch and to make the King beg, well, only Baahu had the right to do that. 

"Stroke yourself, like a good little pet. That's it, my King, keep fucking yourself. You're doing great. Look at you, standing proud...and hard, just for me. "

Bhalla yanked at his hair for support, brought his lips on Baahu's like thunder clapping in a stormy sky. 

They were like fire and wick. 

Symbiotic. 

Systematic. 

Lips and teeth clashed for supremacy, they cleaved at one another, drawing a little blood. Baahu did not plan on being tender tonight.

An intrinsic ache burned at the abyss of his stomach. The region beneath his navel thrived on Bhalla's squirms. His veins awoken by the spirit of his screams.

Every nerve-end panged for his touch, his lips. 

"Do you want to come, my lion? "

Bhalla rigidly nodded as Baahu wet his lips with fervor. 

"Then do as I say. You get to come only when I allow you, my pet. The King...of Mahishmati needs my permission to come, you hear me? " A dark and throaty chuckle followed.

Eyes clouded with lust, mouth parted, his coarsened fingers rapidly undid his dhoti. He pumped his shaft furiously as he eyed his lover do the same.

They touched themselves shamelessly, teasing their respective throbbing members and precum laced their fingers as the coarse hair scrunched with the slick pumps. They watched each other get off, salivating at the sight of their leaking cocks. 

"Come here, Baahu. I need you, now, " Bhalla grabbed Baahu's turgid shaft as the latter doused the King's pecs with his tempestuous tongue. He kept his eyes pinned on Bhalla's contorted face. 

Soon, Bhalla rubbed himself on Baahu, the scorching poles engaged in a mad fight for power, infusing one another with their juices. 

Baahu bit Bhalla's lower lip in a rush for dominance, thrusting into him all them while. 

He reached for the almond oil and coated his generous length vigorously as Bhalla watched with desperation. 

"I could eat your cock, Baahu. Swallow every last drop of cum. But we are running short of time. I want you to fuck the living daylights out of me. " He pined for his touch. 

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we? " Baahu hoarsely whispered. 

He yanked away the remaining clothing off his King and bent him over on his knees. Bhalla showcased his backside to the alpha male. 

"Such a tight hole, Bhalla. Aah, open wide, my lion. " He grasped his light mahogany cheeks apart for better access, soaking in the view. He thumbed the sensitive region, eliciting ragged groans from the Maharaja. 

Baahu slapped his globes until they glowed red and after a few pumps to his glistening cock, he finally slammed into his puckered skin. 

Lunging in and out of Bhalla, he yearned for his sweet release. 

"Fucking hell, Bhalla, you feel amazing. Do you feel my hard dick, my King? " Baahu proudly fucked his man and relished the adrenaline through his body. The grunting and groaning from his king directly called to his cock. It was a sporadic melody unfolding in his ears. 

"I'm going to come, Baahu, aarrgghh. Fuck. "

"Not until I say so. " He bit and sucked his neck, grasping his hair and riding him hard. Abruptly, he pulled out, just to hear Bhalla squirm underneath him. 

"Argh, what the fuck, Baahu? "

"You need to beg for your release, my King. " A wicked grin materialised on his face and he winked at him. 

"Fine. Please fuck me, Commander! Please! "

Baahu was enjoying this far too much. "What was that, my King? " Earning him a frown from Bhalla and just as he was about to beg further. A slender hand throttled him and the thrusting began, again. 

Low growls emanated from Bhalla, oh how he loved to be dominated this way. 

"Taking my cock like a good little boy. Fuck, Bhalla. You are driving me insane. "

"Faster, Baahu. Faster. " Bhalla assisted his cock as he triumphantly pumped alongside the thrusts. 

"Oh fuck, Bhalla. I can't even… bent over like a good kitten… Fucked in the arse, damn… " He slapped his bottom and slammed into him further. 

With one final thrust, Baahubali's cum coated his walls and Bhalla soaked the sheets a few seconds later. He did want to last longer but the idea of being mounted by his lover was too much for him to fathom. 

\---

They lay in bed that night, talking about the mission Baahu was supposed to take on and discussed the dangers that came along with it. 

"You will take care of yourself first. Promise me? " Bhalla sounded dejected. 

"Don't be sad, my lion. I will come back to you, I promise. Who else will suck your cock, huh? " Baahu joked and the words did it for Bhalla.

His member twitched yet again and Baahu eyed it hungrily. 

"Looks like I will be eating your cock tonight, after all. " Bhalla begged with his eyes and Baahu complied. 

He took the shaft in his mouth, salivating over the thick veins and tasting the salty precum. 

"Hah. I did manage to shut you up for the night. " Bhalla smirked. 

And all the licking and sucking that followed, silenced him as well. The antechamber brimmed with the King's animalistic grunts and groans. 

"At this rate… unfgh… I will come in your mouth. " He dug his nails into baahu's scalp as he slapped his muscular bottom, encouraging him.

Bhalla bucked his hips into Baahu's face and the image of him swallowing his shaft drove him mad with lust. The man had zero gag reflex. 

Ticked, he cummed in his mouth without a second thought. "Swallowing your King's come...like a good fucking soldier, huh. "

Sweat glittered on Bhalla's taut pecs and Baahu licked the dripping cum on the side of his lips.

" **Anything for my King** . "

\---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rahasya means secret in Telugu.


	2. Asantripti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little rendezvous continues in the bed chambers. (Ugh, I hate summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by @arpita.

'Mmph!' Bhalla cooed smilingly to nibble on his earlobe.

'You're insatiable!' he turned to face his lover right beside him on the bed.

'I know.' Baahubali ran a finger tracing a line right from Bhalla's breastbone to his perfectly-creased abdomen.

'Amara!' he caught his cousin's hand, now following a line that led to the nether regions of his body.

Baahu, for his part would have loved to tease him. But the slight tinge of urgency in his voice caused him to take note.

'What is it, Bhalla?' he asked, furrowing his brow.

Bhallaladeva consciously eyed him. His dark, brooding eyes, scanned his tough, almost invincible exterior.

That was Bhalla's predicament.

_ Amarendra Baahubali was almost invincible. _

'You'll kill him the first chance you get.' Bhalla said with a commanding voice.

'But, _ My Lord _ !,' Baahubali ** _did_ ** attempt a tease after all, 'you _ do _know,'-

-His face disappeared underneath the silk sheets.

Bhalla felt his lips on his chest. 

'Oh, Baahu please!' Bhalla yanked him back to his side by his hair.

'Not in the mood?' His Commander's inquired, sly gait still in place. 

'Or are you exhausted after last night's debauchery?'

Bhalla's cock definitely twitched somewhere in his loins. 

But then, now was not the time.

As much as he would have wanted to pin Baahubali down and fuck him senseless, he ** _had _ **to let him know what the road map to his mission would be. 

Morning was near. He had to send him away. 

_ That was the part that impaled his heart right away. _

'Baahu,' Bhalla pulled him closer, in a possessive, almost domineering embrace.

'Relax, My King,' Baahubali spoke reassuringly.

'That asshole shall leave this earth as soon as possible,' he continued,

'Even though,' he pulled himself closer to Bhalla's face, 'you know my penchant to toy with my prey.'

Baahubali made no attempt to hide his evil smirk.

'I'll see how long this smirk lasts when I have you back.' Bhalla turned over to place himself on top of his lover, looking straight into his equally ferocious, divinely beautiful eyes.

'Such pretty lips!' he lowered his face to kiss him tenderly. He'd make an exception this morning. After all, there was ample time for debauchery once Baahubali returned to his arms.

He did not know why Baahu's lips felt so unusually soft every time he touched them. That characteristic softness only encouraged him to deepen his kiss, or soften his touch on his sleek skin, stretched perfectly over his ripped muscles. 

'You needn't worry, Bhalla.' Baahu broke the kiss.

'I shall come back before you know it.' he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asantripti means unsatisfied.  
.  
.  
So, Arps wrote a tiny sequel to my smut fic and I thought I'd try and make it into a multi-chapter fic. Here goes nothing!


	3. Vibhajana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baahu's goes off on a covert mission with the boys from the Gurukulam and Bhalla is torn to see him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by @thelonewolfwrites.

Bhalla's gaze never left Baahu's face, the inevitable worry reflected in the King’s eyes. In a corner, Bijjala observed his son's teenage fetish, pining over his cousin - Yeesh! His insides churned when he thought of the possibility! The yearning in his eyes prominently tipped off his father of the nightly debauchery he engaged in. That was pushing the boundaries, even for him. Not that he never dabbled in love trysts with boys at all but incest was something he could not digest. Bhalla wasn't some wayward Prince, he was the king of Mahishmati and should certainly behave like one. Sadly, the fool was blinded by the love of a serpent. 

That wretched brat has been at it since he came into this world, tearing open that whore of a mother. And to make matters worse, Sivagami fed him out of her bosom! The sanctimonious bitch loved defying him at every opportunity. 

Now, the serpent is vying for the sovereign of Mahishmati. His woes were mounting by the day. It was too late when he realized that he ought to have crushed the bloody infant, the minute he was born. Just like its spineless father, Vikrama! 

_Bah, all eunuchs, the whole lot of them._

His face crinkled with vexation for his son. Loving a man was far more poisonous than a woman. This Achilles heel of his could prove detrimental to the future of Mahishmati and his son did not see through the shroud called, ‘love’. He feared for the throne, he feared that his son was growing weak because of that progeny of a whore. 

_His righteousness would lead to Mahishmati's doom. _

It wasn't enough for Bijjala to demote Baahubali to the position of the Commander-in-chief, he wanted him reduced to ashes. 

He wished to wipe him off the face of the earth, send him to a place far away from his son, the King. He sacrificed far too much in his life to see the light of this day and he will not have a pauper prince squander it away because of his queerness. 

He will do anything to protect his son's vile and disgusting secret, even if it tastes like the venom that came right out of the serpent's fangs. 

\---

Baahu was being fitted into his body armour, the symbol of the blazing horse bared on his chest. He was embarking on a dangerous mission and he didn't even faze. In fact, he was thrilled to get out of the Kingdom for a short while. Maybe travelling was his true calling and he should just stick to exploring the world. Being chained to the throne and engaging in the art of statecraft was Bhalla’s forte. He was a perfect fit for the crown and he would rule as just as Amma, he was a natural. 

His skill set can be used elsewhere, to rescue the people, protect them and his King. However, Bhalla can never be left defenceless as he loved him too much. And he left Kattappa in charge as he didn't trust anyone else. 

_Yes, mama knew best to defend the crown like no other. _

Kattappa has staved off far worse since the time of his grandfather. In another universe, he would have been his Thattaya's best friend but alas, the chains of a slave loomed over his head like a dark mass of cloud. 

A handful of the best students from the gurukulam accompanied him on this mission as he didn't trust the bantering mouths of the soldiers. The boys would lay down their lives if asked to do so. But that was not the reason why Baahu chose them, it was a matter of integrity and decorum which the students strictly adhered to. 

He studied his reflection in the mirror, yes, he was ready. He strapped in the golden dagger adorned with flower motifs and a lion head hilt. It was one of the many gifts from Bhalla which he received on his eighteenth birthday, a family heirloom and one of Somadeva's favourite weapons. Yet, Bhalla chose to give it to Baahu. He eyed it with fondness and held it with reverence. 

_I will come back soon, my love. And that is a promise. _

The retinue gathered near the puja sthalam at dawn and the Maharaja was present to bid them adieu. After a short puja in front of the lingam to boost them to victory, the boys mounted their stallions and waited for their Commander to join them. 

Baahu grasped Bhalla's shoulder and the King did the same. Although he ached to place a fervent kiss on his bronze lips, he exerted a stoic expression instead. 

"I trust you have everything you need, Baahu. " He employed his official tone. 

"_Aagya_, Maharaja, we will be on our way now. " Bhalla gave a firm nod. 

"_Jai_ Maharaja Bhallaladeva, _Jai Mahishmati_. " The students repeated after Baahu. 

"Stay in the shadows and keep out of trouble. " Baahu just smiled at him as he knew how worked up Bhalla was. 

The Commander-in-chief rode off with the students in tow as the King's eyebrows furrowed, his gaze following their trail. 

\---

Maharaja Akāmbaram's grand welcome feast was a farce to cover up the mission. Over a hundred important guests swarmed the elaborately festooned throne room, animatedly chatting with one another. 

The King and Queen personally greeted the elite guests and when they stopped in front of Baahubali, Akambaram remained nonchalant and remarked upon the blanketed mutton pastries. He did not want to risk tipping off the perpetrator of their familiarity. 

Baahu placed a balled fist on his chest and resolutely nodded to the other Royals. "It's a pleasure to partake in such magnificent festivities, Maharaja. "

"I trust your journey was not too cumbersome, _Yuvaraja_ Baahubali. Guard, please escort the Prince to the Royal suite. Please enjoy yourselves, tonight. " The King of Sālankāyana asserted perfect composure without batting an eyelid. He played his part flawlessly and it was Baahu's turn to return the favour. 

"Thank you, Maharaja Akāmbaram. We would like to retire to our chambers to refreshen, we hope to join you shortly. " Baahu tugged at his _angavastram_, concealing the body armour beneath the tunic. The royal couple moved onto the other guests and Baahu faced his crew intensely.

"Aakanksh, round up the boys and get ready in fifteen minutes. Wait for my signal, just as we rehearsed, okay?” Baahu rigidly gave him a nod and proceeded towards the elite suite prepped for his arrival. 

He was on guard the whole time, his prying eyes scoured the lengths of the corridors and his suite for anything that felt out of the ordinary. No queer behaviour from the guests as he scrutinized everyone on his way to his chambers. 

_Nothing_, so far. 

He might just lucky when he gets back to the feast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vibhajana means Intersection.


	4. Nēda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baahu and the gurukulam boys fail to find the murderous shadow that haunts Sālankāyana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by Arpita.

This was exasperating, Baahubali tried to hide is frustration.

And he wasn't one to lose patience so soon. Between Bhallaladeva and himself, he always took pride in his excessive, almost unwavering patience. But then, this particular assassin had perhaps read his mind and hence guessed his modus operandi. 

The feast seemed to be a frivolous panoply. Everything seemed normal, just as usual, as every other silly overrated feast he had ever attended in his twenty-five years. 

He had the boys mingle with the crowd and reconnoitre the royal gardens, kitchens and other obscure areas of palace as well. There was absolutely no sign of this individual.

Not a whiff of a shadow with a weapon underneath its enormous robes, not a breath of air that reeked of poison… 

But then… 

Baahubali remembered the scroll that had graced the Mahishmati Palace. The urgency of the missive, the gory details of the initial attempt made on the Crown Prince's life, and of course, Bhalla's intuition were too ominous to ignore all at once. 

He had to wait him out. 

** _He just had to._ **

\---

Maharaja Akāmbaram hadn't dropped his guard either. 

And the presence of Amarendra Baahubali provided him with a reassurance that he hadn't felt in days now. 

His heart shivered even in the midst of the festivities as he looked at his son, Aagney's face, still aglow with youth and grace, albeit laced with worry. 

_Had the Hand of Fate willed otherwise, he would have been arranging Aagney's funeral instead of this elaborate feast. _

_"This is lethal, My Liege!" The Rajavaidya had sounded horror-struck as he examined the corpse in front of him. _

_The sight made their stomachs churn. Dwaipayana, the Chief Minister's son was lying with his life snuffed out of him from the two sockets that had once held the boy's eyes._

_His fingernails had turned ashen, and blood flowed freely from every orifice it could find. The Old Minister had suffered a severe cardiac arrest right after he saw the grotesque sight of his son's body. _

_After all, ingestion of undiluted cobra venom had its effects. _

_And-_

** _Aagney's life had been recompensed by this boy's. It was only a casual, post-luncheon banter between friends, wasn't it?_ **

** **

** _Dwaipayana had snatched the sweet betel-leaf wrap from his friend's mouth in a jocular moment._ **

** _Alas! One life had been spared, another claimed by fate. _ **

_The Palace Kitchens had been scoured through and through for even the minutest sign of any intruder. _

_Everyone, young and old alike, had been extensively questioned by the most adept of interrogators, the ones who could detect a lie by the very breath of the culprit. Every chamber, even those of the Members of the Royal Family had been combed through for the most minuscule of anomalies. _

_Nothing was found. _

_No search had yielded results. _

_The catastrophe was too grave to let go. If Akāmbaram had failed, Bhallaladeva would not._

_And Baahubali, most definitely wouldn't. _

They had banked on faith, and faith was testing them in turn.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nēda means shadow in Telugu.


	5. Yuddham Sharanam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose on a hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by @thelonewolfwrites

Prince Aagney persisted on hunting with the _Gurukulam_ boys since he had become chummy with some of them. Akāmbaram thought it unwise to venture into the forest at a time like this, especially when the enemy was a mere shadow.

He advised against it. 

The fresh memory of the Dwaipayana’s corpse hovered in his head and unleashed his fears. He didn’t want his only heir to suffer a similar fate. Gathering every inch of energy in his body, he barked at Aagney, “you will not go on a hunt, _Yuvaraja_, and that is an order.”

Baahu knew the source of the King's warranted behavior. But it instilled fury in the Prince and he might just end up defying his orders. He recognized the look on Aagney's face because he and Bhalla were just the same when they were of his age. The _Yuvaraja_ was a young boy in his teens, a phase in life when he chooses to listen to no one but his heart. 

He decided to intervene. 

“_Maharaja_, perhaps I can accompany _Yuvaraja_ Aagney with the boys, I can keep an eye on him and he can enjoy the hunt as well. Two birds with one stone, what say you? "

"Very well, _Yuvaraja_ Baahubali, I wouldn't agree to this if you were not accompanying him. Please look out for him, I'm counting on you." Akāmbaram's mind was at ease, now that he has entrusted the Crown Prince with Baahubali. 

"Please call me Baahubali, your majesty. There is no need to address me so formally." Baahu's earnest smile warmed the King's heart. 

"Baahubali, there is nothing more embarrassing than a babysitter. Gah. My father is simply hell-bent on putting me to shame! " The Prince fumed. 

"Hahaha. Oh, _Yuvaraja_, don't you worry about that. We will have a great time on the hunt, I assure you. "

\---

_ **Zoom** _

An arrow flew squarely past Baahu's ear, scratched its edge and slapped onto a crumbled tree bark. He grazed the area of the injury and his fingers returned with a smear of blood. 

_ **Yuvaraja Aagney!** _

_ **He's in danger. ** _

Baahu's internal alarm went off and he sprinted in the direction of the hunting party. He got sidetracked by his musings and he smacked himself for it. 

One mistake could cost him the blood of the Prince. He didn't forget his vow to the King as he splintered through the woods. 

_I have to be more discreet and cautious. Where is my head, today? _

** _The hunter should merge with the spirit of the forest, from the emerald leaves to the mahogany barks, he must not be seen… _ **

Pradhan Guru's voice reverberated in his mind. He replenished his body with air, his intelligent eyes scouted the area with precision and he merged with nature. 

Hiding in plain sight, Baahu sprinted through the leaves, swifter than a deer and with the 

dexterity of a lion. His ears found the Prince and the boys even before he laid eyes on them. 

He asserted a distance and became their shadow, not wanting to attract unsolicited attention. He drew an arrow from his quiver and planted it on his bow. As he breathed into its tail, he scanned the region for the attacker's figure. 

A slight rustle of leaves towards his westside drew his attention. 

_ **Two shots. ** _

Swifty, he attacked the assassin before he could draw his arrow. Or was it a woman, he didn't know who it was as the perpetrator's face was concealed by a mask. 

A coal mask with golden tinges and a full body armour with an ensemble of the same shades.

They were armed in every way possible and he could see that now. 

They stepped into the moonlight and Baahu pranced out of the shadows himself, striking the party with three arrows.

This time, they were aimed to kill. 

** _Zoom zoom zoom_ **

He struck his targets and they plummeted as corpses. 

The boys and the Prince began their attack as well and it was a full blown battle. 

Miniature wooden carved knives and starry spikes filled the clearing in the forest. 

Screams of anguish and the slushing of blood supervened. 

Arrows and blades slithered through the flesh of the enemies. 

"Form a circle to protect the Prince. " Baahu's deep baritone resonated through the silver lit forest. 

The team didn't need a second warning. They obeyed their Commander and contoured a barrier around the Prince, braving the onslaught. 

"Brace yourselves, boys. It's going to be a long night. "

Drawing his long claw with the bronze horse hilt glinting in the pearly light, he deflected the knives and arrows that were directed at him. He effortlessly ducked every single one of them without breaking a sweat. 

"To your right, Baahu! " Aakanksh screeched and he hit back with fury. The clanging of blades menaced the silence and the profundity of the _gurukulam_ brotherhood had the conviction of a raging bull. They protected one another no matter the cost. 

Baahu's training kicked in as he has been defending himself since he was four and all his sensory organs glowed crimson. He didn't miss a single weapon flung in their direction. It was as if he performed a delicate dance with death itself. 

One wrong move would pierce his heart and end his life. He was too swift for the covert attackers. 

They moved forward with their cleaved blades and began to attack from a closer proximity. No mercy was shown and the boys returned the favor. Baahu had faith in them as they were reared for this very day. 

Sharath, one of the youngest members of the crew, suffered deep gashes below his sternum and on the arm. 

"He's lost a lot of blood, Baahubali. We must move him at once! Oh! It's all my fault! " Aagney screamed above the sword clanging. Aakanksh helped him balance Sharath on his shoulder while he dragged his weight on the other side. 

"Boys, fall back. Quickly now, we need to get Sharath to the campsite. _Yuvaraja_ Aagney, if it's anyone's fault, it's most definitely mine. We must make haste, now. " Baahu bellowed at his team out of apprehension as he slashed the ribs of an attacker. 

"Sharath is all that matters now! Let's get out of here. " Aagney whimpered out of guilt. 

Several more of them poured out of the forest crevices this time and the party had to shuttle to the campsite to gain access to their horses. 

The unharmed fighters fended off the attack as they ran and Baahu was lingered behind them, ensuring their safety. He covered for them, long enough to get them out of harm's way. 

He picked up one of the daggers thrown at them from the ground, most certainly wanting to examine it later. 

He bolted like the winds of winter, clasping the best shot they had at furthering the investigation within his bloody fingers. The engravings on the dagger piqued his curiosity and he wished to decode them when he got back to the palace. 

But that was the last thing on his mind. He wanted his men on the saddles, safe and sound. 

\---

They made their way back to the _Sālankāyana_ Palace in convoy and faced a fuming Akāmbaram. He looked miffed and ready to shred a wolf’s throat with his bare teeth. 

Aakanksh and Aagney got off their horses and hastened to the Royal infirmary, saddling Sharath on their shoulders. The rest of the party had minor injuries that needed attention and they trudged behind trio. 

Baahu was the last one to approach the disgruntled _Maharaja_. 

He remained silent as he ruminated on Sharath's condition. He blamed himself for the young boy's plight. 

_If only I'd been more vigilant. This will never happen again. Never. Hey Prabhu! You were very kind today. I can't bear the thought of losing Sharath on my watch. _

"Your majesty, before you say anything, I would like to say something. Although I have brought the _Yuvaraja_ back to you in one piece, I am still responsible for Sharath's condition. And there is one other thing which I would like to discuss with you, it wasn't the Prince that they were after. It was me. There is something bigger at play here and I will not rest until I find out what it is.” He scratched his luscious beard. 

"I have no doubt about that, Baahubali. But I worry too much about Aagney, my only son and heir to the throne. And I wouldn't have sent him with you if you didn't earn my trust already. However, these new findings are worsening my fears as we speak. We'll sort it out, first thing in the morning. Rest well, _Yuvaraja_, Govind will see to your needs. ” Akāmbaram gestured to one of his personal guards. 

“Much obliged, Maharaja. I must see to Sharath's recovery now. I will see you in the morning.” Baahu placed a balled fist over his heart and bowed firmly. 

\---

Baahu settled snugly on the bed after scrutinizing the entire chamber for hidden booby traps and weaponry. 

After satiating his curiosity, he changed into his night clothes and slumped on the bed. A sandal tunic hung loosely on his frame and the strings remained unfastened as he pulled them in retrospection.

He glared at the emptiness of the bed and sighed deeply. He hated the separation from Bhalla and on trying days like these, all he wanted to do was lie on his lap or fuck him senseless until he cried out his name out in passion. 

His cock twitched at the thought of him, Oh, how his Maharaja made him rock hard, even when he was a thousand miles afar. 

He buckled under the pressure, tossed around the sheets and his brain simply refused to fall asleep. 

Bhalla's thundering laughter and crinkling eyes invaded his thoughts. 

_Did he take a woman to bed tonight, or several?_

Burning with a baser jealousy, he palmed himself rigorously, imagining it to be his King's, milking his cock with ferocity and rage. 

He leered at his enormous manhood and groaned, remembering the feeling of Bhalla’s mouth wrapped around his darkened tip, slobbering all over his shaft like a ravenous lion.

Slick sounds of the thick skin colliding with his hand reverberated off the walls of the lonely chambers and he finally came on his raven black dhoti. 

He proceeded to the washing chambers to clean up and his shoulder muscles drooped with fatigue, he ached for some sleep now.

Dragging his feet back to the bed, he drooped on the sheets as he noticed the dagger he picked up from the forest. 

He stared at the fierce embossed symbols on the blade and strange carvings on its hilt. 

_Now we're getting somewhere._

He rotated the blade in his hands incomprehensibly. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuddham Sharanam - The refuge of war


	6. Nāsanam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuvaraja Aagney organizes a cozy and intimate gathering for his esteemed guest - Baahubali, much to his dismay, after the almost death scare on the hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by Arpita.

What?!” Maharaja Akāmbaram rose with a start staring at Baahubali cluelessly. 

The listener, for his part, stood impassive, with his characteristic stoic expression etched on his face. 

“Yes, My King,” his grave voice re-enunciated for the King to hear, “The attacks were for me.” 

“B-but--But--Dwaipayana--A-a-Aagney!”- The King stammered incoherently, babbling like a buffoon. 

-“Ploy’s only to bring me here, My Lord,” Baahu tried to explain, - “The perpetrator knew you would be seeking Maharaja Bhallaladeva’s assistance to eliminate the threat to your bloodline.” 

Akambaram ran a hand on his face, exasperated, and tired. Of course, in his quest to track the assassin who had probably been assigned to kill his son, the man had aged a decade in just a fortnight, ever since Dwaipayana’s death. 

_ No _ , his insides clarified.

_ Dwaipayana had been murdered in cold blood.  _

_ And,  _ ** _ he  _ ** _ had no connections to Amarendra Baahubali -or Mahishmati, for that matter- whatsoever.  _

He took a deep, long, breath, ran through his contemplations once again before beginning his sentence. 

“Nevertheless,” sighed he, “I cannot take any chances with my son’s life.” 

Ploy or no ploy, somewhere, blood had been drawn, even if it had been for the sake of luring Baahubali here. It mattered if Dwaipayana had been slain. It mattered if that boy, Sharath, had been grievously injured. it mattered if Aagney was a potential target. None of them had ever signed up for baiting The Mighty Amarendra Baahubali to Sālankāyana. 

That incensed him, a bit too much to his own surprise. He wondered if Baahubali was worth so many innocent lives. 

This time he looked into the other man’s eyes with resounding solidarity. Of course, he should have expected reciprocation. 

“Worry not, My Lord,” Baahubali assured him, “I shall stay here till we see the end of this.” 

Somewhere, his heart thudded ominously for Bhalla. 

\---

He looked at the hilt of the dagger once again. The  _ ouroboro _ s, The Mark of the Serpent was still staring at him through all that intricate craftsmanship on it. 

The first attack had been implicit, but the second one hadn’t. It had been too explicitly directed at him. He wondered, if his own Kingdom, their Mahishmati was in peril. 

_ Was it another intruder? Another adversary?  _

_ Was Bhalla endangered as well?  _

Questions ran amok in his mind, with no answers to them whatsoever. The  _ ouroboros  _ might have been a start, but no reason added up to it, and too many reasons at the same time. They had enough enemies to last a lifetime. It could have been any one of those Kingdoms, mighty, or small, who had hired this group of skilled mercenaries to end their misery. 

_ Fuck! _ , he grunted internally. 

The serene dim lights in his chamber did little to subside the tumult within him. In another time, he would have had his lover to talk to, to... 

His chain of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by The Serpent crawling in. 

_ No,  _ he decided. 

Bhallaladeva had to be kept in the loop, at least officially, lest he needed him to intervene personally. 

_ Which needn't happen,  _ someone whispered within him. 

_ At least not now.  _

\---

Yuvraja Aagney was incorrigible. 

There was no other manner in which Baahu could put it. The boy grated on his nerves, all the time. 

"Father insists on keeping me chained!" he boomed, for him to hear for the umpteenth time. Somehow, just  _ somehow,  _ Baahubali prevented himself from rolling his eyes. 

"Yuvaraja Baahubali," Aagney turned, "Let's break those chains tonight!" 

"My Prince," Baahu began with all the composure he could muster, "I'm under orders from your father to keep you from going outdoors." 

_ Because the last time you tried to break chains, we were almost killed,  _ he said to himself. 

"Then we can bring the ruckus home!" the boy sounded enthusiastic. 

Baahubali tried hard to conceal his exasperation with Aagney's antics. 

"Come on, My Prince!" the younger man jumped out of his seat in his chamber 

\--- 

From what Baahu could understand, this boy did have quite the penchant for having a good time. 

The little soiree they had, was nothing short of lavish. Wine flowed freely, as mouth-watering delicacies, particularly seafood, came in leaps and bounds. 

He wasn't complaining, being quite the glutton himself, The Land By The Sea had so much to offer in terms of  _ Sura  _ and the platter in front of him, and- 

-Baahu's eyes widened as he witnessed a line of ethereally beautiful women grace their still modest gathering.- 

"Make yourself comfortable, Yuvaraja!" Aagney hacked a satisfied laugh, slapping his shoulder. 

He felt himself blush at the boy's audacity. 

\--- 

Those women were divine. Somewhere, Amarendra felt relieved that Aagney had organised this feast for them. 

One of them, -of course, none of them knew who she might be- was particularly arresting. Moreover, with Aakanksh excusing himself from the celebration, there was no one to let him control himself from giving in to the temptations that this sinful din had to offer. 

That girl, -Baahu preferred calling her Urvashi, the most beauteous of all  _ Apsaras  _ in  _ Swargaloka-  _ was gravitating towards him as if he had a magnetic pull that brought this little heathen closer to him by the second. 

Her bare, glistening back, her full hips, her amply-endowed bosom, her scarlet lips, her seemingly tender fingers, and of course- 

** _ Her eyes.  _ **

** _ Pure unadulterated sin.  _ **

As if ogling at her gyrating to the music was not enough, a rush of adrenaline further pumped blood to his loins. 

Baahu felt himself getting heady with sin, just at the sight of her. But of course, there had been times, when he and Bhalla had shared a woman for their pleasure. Ah! He remembered each one of those occurrences. 

And then there was Bhalla's material absence. 

** Was that not enough?  **

The sexual frustration was killing him. And to make matters worse- 

Urvashi landed on his lap, almost knocking the goblet of  _ sura  _ away from his already unsteady hands. 

** _ He had had enough for the fortnight.  _ **

\--- 

'Ah! Urvashi!' Baahubali pulled her into the guest quarters, as she responded with a playful giggle. Her robe, -rather whatever little she had donned- had been torn from her divine frame in the palace corridor.  _ Fuzz _

This siren was doing things to him that only Bhalla could, and that asshole didn't know what he was missing in the form of this Apsara. 

He invaded her neck with fervent, almost needing kisses, as she responded with a heavy sigh. Heavens are blessed, even her voice was driving him crazy. 

'Y-Y-Yuvaraja-Ah!' she sighed as she unbuckled his belt, seconds before he pushed her into his chamber, closing the door behind him with a thud, that might have woken a guard or two, but he simply didn't care. For all he knew, the rest of them would be waking up to Urvashi's cries of his name in the throes of pleasure. 

She gripped him by his hair while capturing his lips in an imposing kiss. One of her hands dexterously untied the cords on his tunic, rendering his torso bare. 

"Ah! My King," she whispered, her voice an echo of the oceanic waves emanating from the ocean that faced the palace. 

"You're quite the work of art!" She began planting a slew of kisses on his breastbone while caressing the perfect expanse of his chest. His nipples, hard and erect waited for her attention. Baahubali did not know why she felt so powerful and intoxicating. 

_ No sura, however exquisite, had the prowess to drive his brain hazy.  _

She rose to elevate herself to his neck, while Baahu, finally found the knot that had kept her breast cloth intact. He moaned sinfully, as his cock ached to be inside her, wishing dearly to fuck this ball of desire senseless. Another moan came as she bit into his jugular vein. 

He couldn't untie her breast cloth, of course. 

"My King!" Urvashi gasped as her breasts came free into Baahubali's wanton palms, following a slight tearing sound as the garment fell away. He took a moment to process her bare torso. 

_ Things of beauty were to be marvelled at,  _ he mused before shoving her to the bed. 

"Look at these tits, My Little Siren!" his dick hardened even further. 

"Such perfection!" he buried his face between her breasts, driving her crazy, as her voice rose a little. One of his hands went on to her left breast, while he busied his lips with her right breast, with a little assistance from his teeth, of course. He made sure those marks that he made were deep enough to make her shout already. 

_ The screams would come eventually,  _ he smiled against her skin. 

As she pulled him into herself while she sank deeper into the plush mattress, she tried to untie his dhoti. 

"Please, My King!" she sighed deliriously. 

"Let me see all of you!" 

"Not till I've stripped you completely, dollface!" Baahu smiled. 

Just when he moved on to lick her navel, he spotted something that seemed to rise in midst of all that lustful delirium. A speck of unwanted sense, maybe. 

"What the fuck!" he suddenly jerked away from her. 

_ There it was.  _

_ The  _ ** _ ouroboros _ ** _ .  _

Etched in an infinitesimal pattern right on her side cleavage. He wouldn't have noticed it, had it not been for his already heightened senses of perception. 

"You did get me wet,  _ My King. _ " she sounded amused. 

Baahu lunged forward, gripping her by her throat, his senses still were clouded, though the lust had already worn off. 

A blade materialised from nowhere in her fingers. She put up quite the fight, wrestling that mountain of a man to subdue him. Yet, even in his intoxication, he managed to grip the blade. 

It was quite the fight trying to turn the blade in her direction. Neither got the upper hand in this scuffle, till- 

"Argh!" she whispered sharply as a warm, sanguine stream touched Baahubali's smooth, tanned skin. 

He had managed to push the weapon into this woman's Adam's Apple. Somehow, he rose, shoving the corpse away from him. 

That night, no one paid attention to the thunderous splash in the sea, all of a sudden. 

\---

" ** You imbeciles!"  **

Maharaja Ākambaram boomed at the line of guards standing trembling before him. 

The whole palace had woken up to mayhem, caused by the presence of a dead courtesan in the Amarendra Baahubali's chamber. The palace guards ran amok in search of the missing Royal. Ākambaram was beside himself with rage. 

"Who told you to stand outside?!" he roared. 

"The Yuvaraja, My Lord." One of them trembled. 

"It is I, who feeds your incompetent bellies, you mongrels!" The incensed King thundered. 

"Now get lost!" he barked before entering the chamber with The Chief Minister and the Vaidyaraja. 

"Impossible!" the  _ Rajavaidya  _ seemed stunned at the sight of the half-naked corpse. 

"What is it, Vaidyaraja?" Akambaram asked. 

"This one here," he spoke, pointing at the corpse, "This is no ordinary courtesan, My Lord." 

"Is this-" A knowing glance passed between the three men. 

Akambaram slumped to the floor, exhausted with worry and fear. 

"Bhallaladeva will have my head for this." He sounded positively scared. 

Baahubali, the most valiant protector of Mahishmati, and his friend's most trusted comrade had gone missing. 

"Is there any possibility that  _ Yuvaraja  _ Baahubali-" the King looked at the Vaidya. 

"If he has indeed copulated with the  _ Visha Kanya _ ," he began, "chances are-" 

"But he hasn't!" The King sounded almost defiant. 

"He might be delirious with the intoxication, My Lord, even if he has received any scratches or any marks of his act of intimacy," the Vaidya explained. 

"Her organs, both internal and external, carry far too much venom for any common man to endure." 

"Baahubali isn't a common man." The Chief Minister said. 

"Then we need to strip the lands down for him!" Ākambaram commanded. 

"Search the skies, if you can! Tear the province down if you have to! Yuvaraja Baahubali must be found!" he turned to the Chief Minister. 

He bowed and left. 

"Maharaja," the Vaidya spoke after the  _ Mahamantri  _ took his leave. 

"Should we inform the  _ Chakravatin Samraat _ ?" 

That was one question Ākambaram didn't have an answer to. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nāsanam means destroy in Telugu.  
.  
.  
Feel free to leave a few comments down there. :)


	7. Samarpana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surviving the fall from the tower, Baahu finds himself in interesting company at sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by thelonewolfwrites.

_ The _ ** _ ouroboros _ ** _ , a serpent impregnating her mouth with its tail symbolizing a cycle - life, death, rebirth and destruction. The menacing sign doesn't fall short of what it implies. _

_ The phallic end consumed by the oral orifice of the snake depicted rebirth and fertility. But denoted death at the same time as the symbol stood for self-destruction. _

_ Curiosity washed over Baahu's fingers as it ghosted over the handle, tracing the embossed snake, overcome with fascination. He meticulously did his research in the _ Sālankāyana _ Royal Library and knew that it held great significance in many religions, lores and cultures. None that led him to believe that such a mark could be sported by - an assassin. _

He was struggling to accomplish the task at hand - _ breathing _\- while his brain sent a simple command, the body failed to comply. Clawing against the walls of his mind, he miserably broke - piece by piece. 

Amarendra recalled the strenuous fight with the feminine serpent all too well, her talons grinding into his skin. Something that commenced as a primal pursuit of the flesh ended in unnecessary carnage. If there was one thing that he hated more than breaking promises,_ it was killing people _ . As easy as the task may seem to a seasoned warrior, Baahu always looked for a way out - _ always _. 

The cerise claw marks on his coffee texture bulged in a dull manner, having lost a lot of blood at sea. Her nails that raved over his back were enough to daze him but he was quick to recover - saved his life by the skin of his teeth. 

Breathing heavily, he aroused with a suppressing weight on his chest, drenched from head to toe and splattering water from his mouth. 

Struggling to catch his breath, he heaved on the creaking wooden floorboards - the famous Amarendra Baahubali - reduced to a sorry, cringing figure. 

He blubbered a little, unaware of his whereabouts. Hell, he didn't even know if he was alive. It seemed like a mere dream where he floated for what felt like an eternity. Only the kind cerulean waves of the _ Mother _had saved him this time. 

"Easy there, tiger." Kāla Khanjar's soft voice brought him into consciousness. 

"Am I even alive! Where am I? " Baahu panted as he spluttered more grimy particles in front of the sea rats. He realized that he was afloat, a wave of a sickness threatening his system again. He bit down the feeling and opened his eyes to the blare of the sun. A black flag blazoned with a decorative skull and crossbones, wafted against the cool and forgiving air - greeting him as he squinted at the azure expanse. 

"You are alright, little princeling - aboard Kāla Khanjar's mighty beaut. " 

With a jesting pat on his back and relief flooding her eyes, Ayesha motioned to Kabir, her first-mate, "lads, lift him up and bring him to my chamber. Oh and be careful, he is precious cargo. "

A deviant smile graced her flaming lips as she overlooked the rigorous task assigned to her men. Another sea skunk buckled with the weight of the mountain man as they dragged his half-conscious body to their Captain's chambers. 

\---

Baahu stared at the equanimous waves through the little opening beneath the deck, lapping gently against the starboard as he contemplated his next move. He had to get out of this thick mess for he was sure Kaala Khanjar wanted something in return for her kindness. 

Pirates don’t show mercy without expecting a generous sack of gold as compensation and he was riling up his brain, ready to negotiate a deal with the Captain. Or worse, he was already a captive on the ship and he wasn’t fully prepared to deal with that situation - _ yet _. 

He noticed that his soaked silks were gone and someone had helped him into some fresh, clean clothes but it still had a little stink of the sea in it. Assuming it was one of the crew member’s attire, he shrugged off the scent and focused on getting his story straight. 

First off, revealing that he was the royalty was out of the question and secondly, they would have to assume that he was a rich merchant given the grandeur of his attire. The last thing he remembered was being lured into a harebrained party by the neanderthal of a Prince - Aagney! That daft boy!

A fat load of regrets sank at the pit of his stomach. He was going to have to charm his way out of this one.

Ayesha entered the chamber in her signature scarlet and black costume, armed with a sleek blade. It suited her demeanour and she was every bit the leader the sea rats so desperately required. He got all that from her commanding stature. 

She oozed authority.

_ Now is the chance, Baahu - charm her dhotis off! _

“I see you cleaned up, nicely. Are you comfortable, _ my lord _?” the mockery in her tone gave away an inside joke that played in her head, Baahu caught up with her jest and bowed in her direction.

“Nothing short of a royal treatment, _ my lady _!” Baahu’s codding didn’t sit well with the angry temptress.

“Hah, _ my lady, -” _ she scoffed at the address, _ “- _ a fancy man such as yourself might think to throw a few purses of gold in my direction and you thought what? That I’ll lick your boots? Too many have met their ill fate at the hands of _ Fang _.” She motioned to the hilt of her blade. 

“I didn't mean to disrespect you, er..” Baahu fumbled for words, frankly, he was taken aback by her fiery spirit. He was going about this all wrong! Wasn't he the better flirt though?!

_ A formidable challenge, indeed! _

“_ Captain - _ should do nicely, for now.” A little furrow formed amidst her brows and she looked away from the ragged stranger. 

Those broad shoulders bore fruit from rigorous labour, one could sink their teeth into them, insatiably. She did not like the way her insides turned to jelly in his presence and it has indeed been too long for such pathetic charades. 

“I’m sorry, Captain Kala Khanjar, I haven’t thanked you properly for your hospitality yet! And you saved the life of this humble merchant! I owe you a great deal.” Grinning radiantly, he scratched the back of his head like a delinquent. 

“But I must ask another favour of you and I promise you, I will compensate you in gold once I get back to my country - ** Mahishmati **!” His chest swelled in pride as he said the name of his motherland. 

“We are worlds away from Mahishmati, princeling! Besides, why would you want to go back to that land of rudimentary civilisation! I assure you, dearie, I can take you to the island of your dreams and you would never want to go back home.” A streak of laughter emerged in her mahogany irises against her swaying onyx tresses. 

“Please Captain, you don’t understand! I must return to Mahishmati. And only you can take me back.” Baahu pleaded with his eyes and a firm stance.

“These are no shoulders of a travelling merchant, princeling,” she caressed the hardened lines to his exposed collarbone, “you lack that godforsaken belly too,” she patted his hard, washboard abs. 

“You lie, princeling. You lie…” Ayesha brought her lips to his ear and grazed it with her teeth. 

“You will prove your loyalty to me before yapping about favours. I’m not your mother, dearie - **I AM KAALA KHANJAR.**”

Baahu’s little plan of charming her backfired drastically as he found himself strangled in the webs of a black widow. 

If he played his cards right with the Captain, he might just bag a chance to go back home.

_Back to his King._

“As you wish, Captain,” he shook his head in affirmation.

“Oh, what did you say your name was again?” her sickly sweet tone terrorized him a little and that’s saying something because he doesn’t flake very easily.

“I didn’t mention it, Captain, I-” she shushed him with her blood painted nails, tugging his bottom lip a little.

“Just answer the question, you big lug,” she cocked an eyebrow and his nerves were on fire. 

_Oh, how he hated the sea!_

“Aaryan. My name is Aaryan.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samarpana means submission in Telugu.  
.  
.  
Feel free to pop in those comments. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Jwala Kiritam means Crown of Flames/Lava.


End file.
